the_gray_garden_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Alela Grora
Alela Grora (アレラ=グロラ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden. Grora is one of the surviving angels from the War. Appearance Grora has long dark grey hair that's been tied into two low ponytails with an ahoge atop her head. She had black eyes with black pupils. She wears a knee length black dress, the middle part being white, with a light grey middle with lined with ten white buttons. Her dress has a white collar and light grey cuffs with a design similar to her middle piece. Her outfit is paired with dark grey boots also having similar decorations like the middle piece of her dress with black leggings. Like Wodahs, she wears a black eyepatch, only hers being over her missing left eye. Finally, something similar to a hair pin adorns atop her head, again similar to the designs that accents her clothes. Like all angels, white wings can be seen sprouting on her back, though she has no visible halo unlike her war form. Personality Grora has a boyish disposition, and is quite amiable to most characters in the game, with the obvious exception of infiltrators from the Flame World, Ater, and surprisingly, Wodahs. She is strong-willed, intending to continue fighting in the final battle against Ivlis and his underlings despite being heavily injured and constantly coughing up blood. Relationships *Wodahs - Grora has a tendency to purposely annoy him, for reasons unknown. She addresses him as "Head Angel", though not so much out of respect as it is probably a mockery. She is very aware that their designs overlap, and expresses her discontent to him openly. In Gray Garden The, Grora seems to have a bit of a crush on Wodahs. *Ater - Grora loathes Ater, who was the culprit behind her stolen eye. Every time Grora sees Ater, she forgets all else at hand and gives chase to the cat demon, hell bent on getting revenge. Trivia *It is mentioned by Yosafire that Grora and Wodahs look alike during the final scenes of the gameplay. *Later, in one of the bonus videos, Grora then asked Wodahs to 'ditch off the eyepatch' because they both look way too similar; both wear eyepatches, have similar hair colors, clothing, and Grora stated that people might think of them as siblings. *In the Great War, Grora was one of the two angels shown to have participated, the other of course being Wodahs the Head Angel. She wore a white uniform, but wielded the same bow. *It is later explained that an angel's halo is merely an accesory for the angels. They can choose to not wear it. (For example: Froze and Macarona) Gallery Alela Grora2.png|Grora's introduction portrait. War Grora.png|Grora during the war. War Grora 2.png|Grora during the war, again. Wodahs and Grora War.png|Grora with Wodahs during the war. Moge?.jpg|... Male Grora.jpg|The male version of Grora sighing. Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Gray World Category:Female Characters Category:Blancblack Castle